xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal Summers/Trivia
'Trivia' *Her full name is Crystalia Emilia Gabriella Vanessa Summers. *Crystal was born April 15th, 1990 in Paris, France. *She is the captain of the Xavier's School for Higher Learning’s soccer team. Her position is centre forward. *She is partially colour-blind; however she has stated that it doesn’t disturb her somehow. *She is 3 minutes younger than Emma and 2 minutes older than Zacha. *Although it is much more common for twins to have children who are twins, it is only Emma that has twins. *She, together with her twin siblings, has the highest grades of the whole school. The three are also the smartest in the school. *Emma, Crystal and Zacha are monozygotic (identical) triplets, which is extremely rare. *There are a few differences between Crystal and Emma to tell them apart (aside from their eye colours and tattoos); **Emma has fair skin, while Crystal has more tanned skin. Emma’s freckles are therefore also much easier to see. **Crystal has light brown hair, while Emma’s hair is more blonde. Crystal’s hair is also naturally straight. (In 2011, Emma cut her hair pixie-style, obviously making it even easier to distinguish the two sisters.) **Crystal has a small scar on her right eyebrow. **Emma has more of a sophisticated style of fashion, while Crystal’s is more laidback. *Crystal is the younger sister of; Nate, Nathan, Rachel, Marie and Emma. She is the older sister of Zacha, and the older half-sister of Vanessa. *She is the youngest daughter of the leaders of the X-Men; Scott Summers and Jean Grey-Summers. *Crystal's trademarks consist of; her powerful voice and her ability to sing acapella, and to be able to adapt her voice to different occasions. She is also known for her very bright blue eyes, which are often referred as “ice blue”. *Her best friends are; Clarice Wagner, Sharpay Frost, Selena Howlett, and her sisters Emma and Vanessa. *She has been friends with Clarice, Sharpay and Selena since they were three years old (two in Selena’s case). *Crystal has three known tattoos; **The Crest of Light on her lower back. **The words "Any dream worth having is a dream worth fighting for" on her left side. **A Phoenix symbol on her right wrist. *She has a pierced navel. *She has three earrings in her left ear and four in her right; **Left: an industrial piercing and two lobe piercings. **Right: two helix piercings and two lobe piercings. *The majority of the school has stated that Crystal is the “new Jean Grey”. Even though all of Jean’s children share many similarities, Crystal is the one, who is most like her; **Both use the first names of every student at the school and allies, and not their codenames. **Both have the same codename; Phoenix. **Both are stated to be the most kind, lovable and caring person everybody has ever known. **They have the same facial expressions and mannerisms. **They are both mothers to two of the most powerful mutants in the universe. (Jean has Nate, the greatest mutant, and Crystal has Alex, the Mutant Messiah.) **Both married the love of their lifes/soul mates, who are both great leaders, Scott and Zac. *The triplets each have different eye colours; Emma has greenish brown, Crystal has ice blue and Zacha has turquoise. *Of all the children, Crystal is the one who seems to be closest to their parents, especially Jean. When Jean died the first time, it awakened Crystal’s Mangekyō Sharingan, which can only be activated when the person closest to the wielder dies. *Crystal, like her father Scott, is allergic to pollen. *Crystal has had five different mentors; **Anko Mitarashi: one of her first mentors. Anko is the squad leader of Crystal’s ninja team. **Inoichi Yamanaka: one her first mentors. Inoichi taught Crystal how to use the Yamanaka clan’s secret jutsu. **Tsunade: her medic tutor. Tsunade taught Crystal how to use medical jutsu, and to gain the strength that she has today. **Elektra Natchios: Crystal’s sai mentor. Elektra taught her the true art of combat. **Sue Storm: her force field mentor. Sue was Crystal’s first mentor when she became a mutant. **Betsy Braddock: Psylocke taught Crystal how to psionically create weapons. **Piper Halliwell: Crystal’s newest and current mentor. Piper teaches Crystal basic Wiccan skills and how to use her Charmed powers. *She hates when people take her for granted; that they think that she is fearless, that she can do anything, but Crystal isn’t like that at all. She has actually a lot to fear, and she, and some of her friends, commented that she is one of the persons who are most in thought (who analyses everything unconsciously) and that Crystal is actually quite sensitive, but she usually hides it or gets over things fast. *Crystal has been the mentor of Valeria Richards, who is the daughter of Sue Richards's a.k.a Invisible Woman, who was also the former mentor of Crystal. *Crystal has the ability to strike up a friendship with anyone with just a few exchanges of words; but there are also exceptions, for example the Stepford Cuckoos (though she is friends with Sophie Cuckoo). *She has five sons; Wyatt (b. 2009), Chris (b. 2010), Alex (b. 2011), Brandon (b. 2011) and Dorian (b. 2012). *Her weapons; the sais, are actually only used to stab, parry, blocks and strikes. However, Crystal has trained for years and developed techniques for killing (even though she never does it), inflicting more damage and making the sai a much more lethal weapon. She has taught Elektra some of her techniques, which with the help of Elektra’s training she developed. *Her astrological sign is Aries. *She is born on the Year of the Horse. *Crystal is one the twelve smartest people in the world. It is unknown if she is above or below the intelligences of Reed Richards or Tony Stark, however both are still very impressed by her intelligence at her age and they have even, on rare occasions, lost against Crystal in matches of intelligence. Even though Crystal has lost more times, it is because she has thought of two more problems at the same time, which proves that she may be on the same level as the other two heroes, or maybe even better. *S.H.I.E.L.D. has stated that Crystal is mixture of several different superheroes; **Scott “Cyclops” Summers (optic blasts and leadership). **Jean “Phoenix” Grey (telekinesis, telepathy, personality and power level). **Sue “Invisible Woman” Storm (force field generation). **Reed “Mr. Fantastic” Richards (intelligence). **Elektra Natchios (fighting skills). **Bruce “Hulk” Banner (strength). *She hates the cold and is sensitive towards it. Crystal has stated that the reason is because she is connected with the element of fire in many areas. As a ninja; one of her elements are fire, as a shinigami; her zanpakuto is of the element of fire and Crystal has stated that her Phoenix is the “Phoenix of fire”. *Crystal is the only one of Jean and Scott’s children that has inherited both parent’s powers. She is also the first one to gain four different powers. *Crystal is one of the few members of the X-Men that have never been tempted by evil power, at least not in the mainstream timeline. She has stated that it is thanks to her crest; the Crest of Light. However, Crystal has also said that she could be swayed to either side, as proved from alternate realities, where Crystal have often done things that are definitely questionable whether it was for good or evil. Crystal has also said that she always finds her way back to the Light (through her friends and family). *She, like the other Digi-tamers, lives after their Crest. *During two years, Crystal couldn’t see anything with her own eyes, due to her optic blasts. This was “corrected” (in an unknown way) when she met Zac again. *Every girl in “Love Generation” will have at least one son each. **Crystal; Wyatt, Chris, Alex and Brandon Summers, Dorian Salvatore, Joel Kaplan and Oliver Foley. **Emma; Ben Summers-Worthington IV and Hugo Summers-Worthington. **Clarice; Brian and Liam Grey. **Sharpay; Jesse, Caleb, Chord and Peyton Summers, Sam Frost. **Selena; Matthew Howlett. **Vanessa; Noah Shaw. *Cyclops’ optic blasts are apparently inherited in a straight line. Of all of his children, only Crystal possesses this power. Later on it is shown that Alex, Crystal’s future son, also inherits it, while none of Scott’s other grandchildren obtains the optic blasts. *She plays the guitar and piano. She also plays drums. *Crystal is the lead singer of the group Love Generation. *Her ruby-quartz visor differs from her father’s; as Crystal has control over her powers. The visor contains a tracker and a heat detector, and is as such a more tracking device than a protective device. It is still unknown why she wears them out on mission, as Crystal has the ability to sense others without the aid of the visor. *She has been heavily affiliated with phoenixes (and/or ancient holy creatures), even more than her other siblings. She is a Phoenix host, her Patronus as a witch is a phoenix and her fire techniques as ninja are said to take the form of great birds. When Crystal was offered to be “promoted” to ANBU, the village had already made her mask; which was the face of a bird or a phoenix. On her sais; there are phoenix symbols and they appear to shine when being used by Crystal. *Crystal’s godmother is Ororo Munroe/Storm and her godfather is Gabriel Summers/Vulcan, who is also her uncle. *She is the godmother of several characters; **Christopher Grey **Hope Summers **Ben Summers-Worthington IV **Jesse Summers **Roxas Summers **Brian Grey II **Matthew Howlett **Milo Natchios **Kari Natchios *It is unclear who is considered Crystal’s best friend. Even though everyone in the BFF group has stated that they are all equal best friends; they often tend to divide into the same two-person groups (Crystal and Clarice, Sharpay and Selena, Emma and Kitty). These groups could possibly show how they actually are divided. *She almost always has a braid in the back of her hair. *She is one of the four Elementalists to have existed in the whole universe. *Crystal was given a ring, with two triquetras on, from Zac. Unbeknownst to her, she and the other girls would become the Charmed Ones, the most powerful witches to walk the Earth, whose symbol is the triquetra. However it can also mean the girl’s bond, as the two triquetras have six edges, representing all of the girls. *Zac is her soulmate in every timeline. *She is the strongest Charmed One. *Apparently only Crystal’s sons can inherit her piercing blue eyes. Her daughters have much darker blue eyes. *Crystal is actually very much like her Charmed predecessor, Piper Halliwell; **Both were, at first, reluctant to becoming a Charmed One, but accepted this soon. In Piper’s case it was because she wanted a normal life, without danger, and in Crystal’s case it was because she already thought that she had too many other duties. **They both have the same powers; the powers of molecular immobilization and molecular combustion. **Both are considered the heart of their families by their respective mothers. **Their mothers are the ones who were witches. **Both mothers died protecting their daughters. **Piper and Crystal are both considered to be the most kind, caring, and maternal of the sisters, but that they also can be very sarcastic and quick-witted. **They were both in their youth very shy and meek, but have become very confident and charge-taking as adults. **Both are the only ones of the “sisters” to have powers that aren’t psychic-based. **They are both considered to be the strongest Charmed One. **They both married a whitelighter. **Both had issues with the Elders for not letting them be with their boyfriends. **Crystal’s oldest son, Wyatt, and second son, Chris, are equivalent to Piper’s sons, who have the same names and appearances. This is due to higher magic being twisted. **All of their children are witch-whitelighter hybrids. **They are the only persons of the “sisters” that have not been named after a family member. **Their children all take their respective mother’s last name, and not the father’s. **They both have a long lost half-sister; Paige and Vanessa. They are both their maternal half-sisters. Piper and Crystal were at first unwilling to accept their half-sisters; in Piper’s case, she felt that no one could replace her older sister, Prue. In Crystal’s case, it was the fact that Vanessa was the daughter of Sebastian Shaw, a great enemy of the X-Men. But both Piper and Crystal became warm and loving towards their respective sisters quite fast. **Both were mediators between their siblings. *Has four cats named Luna, Bubbles, Moonlight and Crookshanks. Moonlight, Luna and Crookshanks belong to Zacha, Crystal herself and Emma respectively, whilst Bubbles belongs to the three of them. *Her cat, Luna, is a Russian Blue. *Crystal was born at 6:03pm (GMT + 1 hour) on a Sunday. Emma was born three minutes before her and Zacha was born two minutes after Crystal. *Crystal has danced since she was two. She has gained a Gold Award for freestyle dance and street jazz among other. She has stated that she would like to learn as many dances as possible. *She had never taken a singing lesson in her life before High School Musical and did not take any until the second sequel where she felt that she would like to see how it would sound. *Her song "Whatever Will Be" is really a song that reflects on her motto, although she states that she will not give until she feels herself that there is nothing left to do. *Her favourite kind of music is pop and dance music. *She recorded her first solo album, Reflection, in just less than two months. *Her favourite song to perform in concert is "Let's Dance" because she and her backup dancers have so much fun dancing to that song. *She sings with Tom Wagner on his debut solo album, Another Side, on the song "Still There for Me". *Crystal’s voice range is four octaves. *Her favourite shoes are Converse. *Crystal has made four albums; Reflection, Identified, Crystal Clear and Femme Fatale. *She is considered to have one of the best vocals in the world. *If her names are rearranged, her name could mean, “The heroine of God admiring the clear stars in the summer”. *A gifted polyglot; Crystal is fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Spanish, Italian, Greek and German; she has extensive knowledge of Latin, Swedish, Arabic, Thai and Portuguese. *Crystal has been trained by Elektra and herself to be able to incapacitate opponents with ease, as opposed to just killing them instantly. *Crystal is able to suppress an immense amount of pain. *She is one of few people who have extensive knowledge of alternate realities. She also has some sort of keen sense of knowing if anyone is from another reality, proved from her knowledge of the several future children. *She is the one who has encountered most of the future children (mainly her children), from the alternate realities, while the others have at most met children from two realities. *According to her friends, Crystal can “pull off” any style of clothing, which is probably due to her different aspects of her personality. *Piper has become a mother figure to Crystal. It is shown that Jean is happy that Piper is there for Crystal when Jean herself can’t. *Crystal is a gifted horse-rider and she owns a horse, Snowdrop. It is a white Andalusian. *Crystal will be the ninja squad leader for her son, Wyatt, and her nephews, Christopher, Tyler and Jesse. *Crystal’s favourites: Music: actually her own and her friends, Christina Aguilera, Britney Spears, Lady Gaga. Song (from her own albums): Don’t let it go to your head. Harry Potter scenes: (in Sorcerer's Stone): Troll scene (because she did all her own stunts); (in The Chamber of Secrets): Pixie scene; (in The Prisoner of Azkaban): Punching Malfoy! Foods: Pancakes, muffins with chocolate spread, toast and chocolate. Harry Potter book: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Candy: Fruit: Grapes Sports: Basketball, surfing, snowboarding, dancing. Colour(s): Pink and light blue. Actresses: Jennifer Garner, Holly Marie Combs, Christine Baranski. Movies: TV series: Alias, Charmed. Subjects: Biology, Performing Arts and Languages. Animal: Cat and Phoenix. Footwear: Converse. Quote: “Any dream worth having is a dream worth fighting for.” Spell (Hogwarts): The Woogyman Vanquishing spell and the “To Call a Lost Witch” Spell. Spell (Charmed): Everte Statum. Jutsu: Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu. *She has been seen with two different jewellery on her navel piercing; **The crest of Light. **The Phoenix mark. *Her wand is made of stone pine, is 10¾ inches long and its core is Phoenix feather. *Her past life was Sophia Grey; the sister of Crystal’s great-great-great-great-great-grandfather, Julian Grey. Sophia is coincidentally also the first known Elementalist in the Universe. *She possesses an uncanny sense of trigonometry, in the sense used to describe her observation of objects around herself and the angles found between surfaces of these objects. *Crystal is an expert pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill she appears to have inherited from her father and grandfather. It has also been implied that her trigonometric sense improves her abilities in the air. *Crystal has spent most of her superhero career as the leader of her ninja team and others and has thus developed exceptional leadership skills. According to Nick Fury's files, Crystal's abilities are at their best in tense situations. Fury notes that the less time Phoenix II has to think about a decision, the better that decision is, just like her father. *Her level of skill in martial arts is sufficient to defeat at least twelve skilled men with her eyes closed. *When a Harry Potter director asked Crystal and her castmates to write essays about their on-screen characters, Daniel Radcliffe turned in one page, Rupert Grint never turned his in, and Emma, Crystal and Zacha each turned in an impressive 16 pages. *Crystal, along with Emma and Zacha, was featured on the cover of Teen Vogue magazine when they were fifteen-years-old, the youngest persons to ever do so. *Crystal’s Cupid was Coop, who coincidentally became Phoebe Halliwell’s Cupid and later on her husband. *Elektra Natchios considers Crystal to be her best friend, maybe even her only true friend in the world. *She was actually saved by the Charmed Ones, at one point when she was about 9-10. This was when Prue was still alive. *Her grandparents are; Christopher and Katherine Ann Summers, John and Elaine Grey. *Out of all the “girls”, Crystal is the one who has had the most relationships. *One of her biggest fears is nothingness; that everything she has fought or has been for nothing – that nothing has ever existed. *She was baptized May 18th, 1990. It is the same date when Wyatt, Chris (although a year later), Alex and Brandon were baptized. *Crystal has actually always had her Charmed powers, but they were only suppressed by her other powers and abilities. *When using her psionic powers, a pink Phoenix mark will appear over Crystal’s right eye. *All of the “girls” are or have been telepaths in some way; **Crystal, Emma, Vanessa and Sharpay all possess telepathy as part of their mutant abilities. **Clarice has the power of telepathy as her Charmed power. **Selena possessed telepathy in her past life (as Lucy Keough). *Crystal obtained the Sharingan when she was 9 years old, and obtained the Mangekyō Sharingan when she was 16 years old. *Crystal is often a mediator between Emma and Zacha. *Her elemental affinities are; fire and lightning. *She was sorted into Gryffindor house when she was eleven years old. *In 2010, Crystal became the Hikarikage (Light shadow) of the Hidden Demon Village. *Crystal became a Genin when she was 10 years old and a Chūnin when she was 14 years old. At age 15, she became Jounin. *Without knowing at the time that it was her biological cousin, Crystal knew Josh Summers; before she knew that she was adopted. *Crystal is one the best Fire release-users in the ninja world. She has even invented an advanced element, based on the Fire release; the Light style. *She found out that she was adopted in 2003. *She obtained the Curse Mark in 2006. *Crystal is the only one of the “girls” to only have sons. *Crystal is extremely close to her uncle, Gabriel. She considers him to be one of her best friends. *Crystal mastered several of the Yamanaka clan’s techniques just a few weeks after she had begun her training. *Crystal’s Mangekyō Sharingan looks similar to the Crest of Light, only it has three tomoes. *She is apparently quite bad in geometry; however she is excellent when it comes to equations. *She is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are Okinawan Sais, which are her usual weapons of choice. It is presumed she may have trained with all Okinawan Kobudo weapons and zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), kunais and shuriken. This is much thanks to her ninja training, which has also made her able to use practically anything as a weapon. *Crystal possesses a mastery of human, mutant and alien biology, chemistry and electronics. *She is one of the few people on Earth to be a connoisseur on other dimensions. *She is currently in training to become a teacher in Biology, Languages and Performing Arts. *During 8 years, Crystal has had 15 different boyfriends; **Jeremy Sumpter **George Weasley (wizard) **Legolas Thranduilion (elf) **Dastan Shaara (mutant) **Johnny Storm (metahuman) **Draco Malfoy (wizard/mutant) **Damon Salvatore (vampire) **Anakin Skywalker (Jedi) **Bobby Drake (mutant) **Hal Jordan (metahuman) **Dick Grayson **Justin Foley (mutant) **Eragon Bromsson (Dragon rider) **Asher Shaara Book (mutant) **William Kaplan (mutant) ***All of her boyfriends are supernatural (except for Dick Grayson, however he is a hero). *Crystal wrote and dedicated her song “Firework” to Clarice. *All of her sons with Zac eventually date and marry girls who are all connected to Crystal; **Wyatt marries Lily Moonstar, who is the daughter of Danielle Moonstar, a former student of Crystal’s. **Chris marries Kari Natchios, who is the daughter of Elektra Natchios, the former mentor of Crystal. Kari was also a student of Crystal’s. **Alex marries Valeria Richards, who is the daughter of the Sue Storm, Crystal’s former mentor. Valeria was also a student of Crystal’s. **Brandon marries Anya Mantega, the daughter of Sofia Mantega aka Winddancer, Crystal’s former student. Category:Trivia Pages